You are better off without me
by Alicia Malfoy de Salvatore
Summary: Set in the Prom. Damon's tired of being the second plate and makes a decision that may or not turns Elena's humanity on. Suck at summaries, please, take a look. R&R.


This is my first attempt to write an English fanfiction, since my mother's language is Spanish. It's a Two-shot. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but I wouldn't mind owning Damon ;)

* * *

"I feel nothing for you"

After that words left Elena's mouth, Damon dissappeared from the party. It hurt him too much. He couldn't stand the pain that that words brought him, so he left. But he gave Barbie a message to deliver to the others. "I'm waiting for the sun rise". He also gave her a little note to give it to Stefan. He only needed that. For the rest of his life, that wouldn't be too long now.

•*¤*•

Caroline ran through the amount of people that were in the Prom. She needed to get to Stefan and Elena, and she had to do it quickly. When she finally spotted them, she nearly shouted their names. No, she shouted their names. They looked at her, Stefan confused, Elena with that irritably indifference that she now wears.

"Damon is gone" she said almost breathless.

"And why is that our problem?" Asked Elena indifferently.

"He told me he was going to wait to the sun rise" Caroline said scared "He also gave me this note to you" the girl got a note out of her bag and gave it to Stefan. Elena tried to read from her position when, after a few minutes, Stefan cried out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He gave the note to Elena and started to run out of the party.

Elena, confused, begun to read the little piece of paper, that read this:

_Dear brother:_

_I'm not one to write what I think in a letter, but I'm trying. So here I go. I'm tired. I'm exhausted of this back and forth bullshit, and I don't find any other way to be happy. I've been feeling like shit for the last 170 years and I can't keep pretending like I don't care anymore. Like it doesn't hurt. So I thought that maybe with me out of the map, Elena will love you again, brother. I really hope you try hard enough to make her come to her senses. She's stubborn, but she'll turn the switch on again, you'll see. I just can't do this anymore. So I guess this is a goodbye. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, brother, you know I've always loved you. Tell Elena I love her, and I always will, even though she doesn't care._

_Goodbye, and this time is for good. Take care of yourself,_

_Damon_

"What is this?" Elena blurted out.

"Are you happy now?" Caroline asked rethorically "You finally put them through so much, just like Katherine"

"I..." Elena frowned "What do you mean?"

"Elena, Damon is waiting for the sun rise. Without ring. And nobody knows where he is" said Caroline. The blonde vampire had finally started to understand how must sucks when you spend 170 being second best.

•*¤*•

_Damon is waiting for the sun rise. Without ring..._

That words were the only thing that replayed in Elena's head while she drove to the boarding house. She were trying to call Damon, but it sent her straight to the voicemail.

_Hello, it's Damon, leave a message *pip* Damon, it's me. Where are you? Answer the damn phone_

Nothing. She registered the boarding house and came with nothing. When she went into her car, she saw two missed calls from Stefan. She called him instantly.

"Stefan, where are you?" She said, feigning indifference, but the truth was, she was starting to care, and she was starting to get fucking scared. What was Damon thinking? Had he gone mad?

"I'm in the rests of the Gilbert House. He's not here" Stefan had an edge in his voice, pointing out that he was truly afraid.

Elena inhaled and exhaled, the restrains of her indifference were slowly falling down, and she was starting to feel. To feel frightened for Damon's life.

"I'll search near the Falls. He has to be somewhere, right? And we are one hour away from the dawn, so we better hurry up. I promise this guy is an idiot" says Elena with her best indifference mask, and hung the phone up.

When she did so, she let a strangle sob come out.

"Please, be fine" was all she said before she blurred towards the Falls.

•*¤*•

Elena ran round the Falls for at least 15 minutes, but nothing was found. Damon was nowhere to be seen. Then after what seemed an hour, she realised something. If he was going to end his life, he would like to be near his best friend.

"How could I have forgotten?" -she cried out, blurring inmediately to the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

Elena started to call him loudly, the fear of him lifeless in the ground, with his beautiful blue eyes looking into space was getting to her.

"Damon! C'mon, I get it, ok? Just get out of your fucking hiding!"

She finally reached Alaric's tomb. There he was, sitting besides his friend's tomb, with a Bourbon bottle and no ring on his finger.

"Damon, can you please come back to your senses and put your ring on?"

"Why? It doesn't even make sense. My life doesn't make sense, it hasn't for the last 145 years. But now that I was finally happy for once in all my fucking life, something gets again in the middle. I'm tired, Elena, I'm exhausted. Just let me die" Damon closed his piercing, blue eyes with a pained gesture on his mouth.

"Damon, you aren't this. You are strong, you have to keep fighting. If you don't fight, then what are the chances that I fight? Without you? I can't. In reality, you are the one who give me strentgh, who tries to cheer me up without waiting anything in return. That's why..." Elena felt the rest of her indifference mask breaks just as she started to sob "... that's why I love you, Damon"

In that moment, three things happened; he openned his eyes and looked at her almost suprised, with a little smile on his face; Elena started to smell the sun in the air, which only said that it was time; and for last, she threw herself at him, trying to protect him anyhow.

"No, Damon, you can't leave me, I won't let you, I can't let you. I'll give you my ring..." Damon's lips shut her up, and she noticed that he was crying because of the salty taste that they had.

"I'm sorry, Elena, I love you too" With that, Elena the only thing could do was to scream out loud the name of him.

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to stop right there. Please, let me know if you liked it or not by leaving a review. At the 10 reviews, I will update the second part. THANK YOU!


End file.
